Hell on Earth
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Strange things begin to happen as a mysterious new boy arrives at Serena's school, and even worse he begins to take interest in her! And to top it all off, Raye gets evil vibes off of him... but why? Could his eyes be red for another reason?..............
1. Introduction

Hey people, this idea came to me while at a friend's party, I hope you like it, I think it will turn out very nicely, anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

HellIsEveryWhereNoOneCanEscapeHellIsEveryWhereNoOneCanEscapeHellIsEveryWhereNoOneCanEscape

New Character Profile

Name: Akuma (ßTranslation: Devil) Sakashi Age: 17 Eyes: Crimson red Hair: Darkest black possible

The mysterious and handsome new boy at Jubon High, not much is known about Akuma Sakashi, except that terrible deaths seem to follow him everywhere…

HellIsEveryWhereNoOneCanEscapeHellIsEveryWhereNoOneCanEscapeHellIsEveryWhereNoOneCanEscape

Introduction

Wind blew eerily through the trees near Jubon high as midnight neared, the stars retreating at the feeling of a dark and evil presence, the most evil presence of all.  
"Heh, heh, heh, they'll never see it coming, foolish humans, sitting there thinking that your God can save you, how innocently stupid" Came the voice of the greatest of all evils "They will never suspect anything, they will never see it coming… Hell on earth"  
The trees cringed as maniacal laughter filled the air, filled to the brim with malevolent evil.

(A/N: I hope you all liked that, it was just a teaser so excuse the shortness, chapter 1 will be loads longer, I promise, anyway, review and I will give you chapter 1. I love you all! Ja ne) 


	2. Ch1 mysterious new boy: Akuma Sakashi

**Hey everybody, I'm still waiting for a review but I will give the first chapter anyway, but after that you need to review, okay? Okay then! Here we go**!

No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome.

**DarknessIsAnEnigmaDarknessIsAnEnigmaDarknessIsAnEnigmaDarknessIsAnEnigma**

**Chapter 1- Mysterious new boy**

"Serena! Serena wake up!" Mina hissed into Serena's ear, nudging her awake before she got into trouble.

"What is it Mina?" Serena yawned.

"Well, not only were you about to get caught sleeping, but a girl was killed on campus, everyone is saying that she died from fear, that she was scared to death" Mina said just before Miss Haruna walked into the room.

"Now students, please be quiet, I know miss Hoshi's death is a shock, but we must have class and also introduce a new student" Miss Haruna said somberly.

Then in walked the creepiest but still attractive mind you boy with midnight black ear length hair and crimson red eyes.

He stood in front of the class and smiled, but Serena and Mina didn't fail to catch the sadistic glee in that smile.

"Hello everyone, I am Akuma Sakashi, and I hope we can all be wonderful friends" He said and then took a seat diagonal from Serena and Mina.

"Today is a study hall, class, catch up on any homework you may have while I go to the teachers lounge" Miss Haruna said and then walked gloomily from the classroom.

"So Akuma, where are you from?" Molly asked, too spacey to notice the cold glint in his crimson eyes.

"Diablo" He said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Is that in southern Japan?" Molly asked confused.

"Sure…" Akuma said, lifting a disturbed andirritatedbrow.

"I don't like him, Serena, I'm getting cold vibes, you got the cell phone your mom makes you carry?" Mina asked in a hushed whisper.

Serena nodded and pulled it out of her white bunny backpack.

"Call Raye, surely she has felt something if **we** have" Mina said, keeping an eye on Akuma to make sure he remained oblivious.

The phone rang for a minute before Raye picked up and confirmed to Serena that she felt something weird going on in Tokyo as well.

As Mina looked to Serena she missed Akuma glaring over at her with glowing red eyes, the rest of the class oblivious to this.

**(A/N: Well something weird is definitely wrong with Akuma, but what? Could he be possessed by a youma or is it something more? Review to find out! I'll be waiting! Love you all! Ja ne)**


	3. Chapter 2 summer vacation

**_I am so happy that so many liked the first chapter, it really makes my heart overjoyed that I can please my fans, I love you all so much!  
Anyway, here is chapter 2, I really hope you all like it.  
No flames or rude comments, but POSITIVE and HELPFUL criticism is always welcome._**

**XHellIsEverywhereNoneCanEscapeHellIsEverywhereNoneCanEscapeHellIsEverywhereNoneCanEscapeX**

**Chapter 2**

Summer Vacation had arrived at last, finally Serena could have a day without having to see that creepy yet kinda cute Auma Sakashi, man he made her skin crawl.  
Serena found herself strolling Luna Park and enjoying the bright, warm sunshine.  
Darien would have loved walking with her on a day like this, but alas, he had left her and this world due to an illness last winter, it was always hard to think about it.  
"Darien…" Serena murmured sadly, staring up at the blue sky, the clouds floating slowly by.  
"Serena?" A voice said from behind.  
She turned around the see the raven haired, crimson eyed Akuma Sakashi, what in the world was he doing here at the same time? Was it coincidence? Or was it something else…  
"Hello, Sakashi-kun" Serena said coldly, hoping he would just go away.  
No such luck, he smiled with some kind of hidden intentions, which were most likely as wicked as his smile.  
"Please, call me Akuma" He said suavely.  
"I don't have time to talk to you, Sakashi-kun" Serena said, and turned away as she began to walk down the paved walkway.  
Akuma handsome face grew angry and vicious looking and he lunged out and roughly grabbed Serena's arm with a tight death grip.  
"DO NOT WALK AWAY FROM ME WOMAN!" he shouted furiously, attracting attention from other males in the park whom were ready to help if Serena needed it.  
Akuma glared at the men and oddly they shied away in fear for some reason and went back to their girlfriends.  
He turned back to Serena and grinned with wicked amusment "You will do your best never to turn your back when I speak to you.  
Serena stared horrified at Akuma and wrenched her arm away from his death grip, she back away terrified at how he could go from gentlemen to a raving psychopath in ten seconds flat like that.  
Akuma merely stood there with a smirk on his handsome face as Serena ran from him as fast as her legs would carry her. Soon, very soon he could put his plans into action…

"Great fire spirits, please tell me what you can about the boy Akuma Sakashi, is he friend or foe?" Raye said softly as she knelt before her blazing temple fire.  
It seemed as if nothing would happen until suddenly the fire blazed up to the very ceiling and then died back down.  
"What?" Raye whispered in a terrified tone, she had never seen her fire act like that before.  
"You should know not to interfere, Princess Raye of Mars" A voice said from behind, but before she could turn around to see whom had spoken all went black and she was no more.

"What the hell happened!" Serena and the other girls demanded as they stood outside the crime scene tape around the Hino Shrine.  
"The priestess, Raye Hino was found dead, that's all I can tell you" The officer said softly.  
"Please, officer" Amy said, holding the sobbing Serena "How did our friend die.  
"It looks as if she was frightened to death, but never actually got to see her attacker, it is very strange" the officer said, telling them only because he felt sorry for the poor dead girl's friends.  
"A girl was found that way near our skill, are the murders linked?" Mina asked.  
"We aren't sure" The officer said softly.  
"Thank you, officer" Amy said, holding back a sob.  
Knowing they could do nothing the girls left and went to Serena's house to decide what to do.

**_(A/N: Hmmm, I wonder whats happening, what killed Raye and the previous girl before her? And what is up with Akuma? Is there more to him than we know? Find out in chapter three! Don't forget to review! I love you all, Ja ne)_**


	4. Chapter 3: A demon in the dark

**I'm baaaaack, did ya'll miss me? I hope so because here is chapter three, read and be happy, and don't forget to review when your done. I love you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A demon in the dark**

Every one had agreed after the meeting was over at Serena's place that Akuma was somehow tied to both of these strange deaths, but how was the question.  
The girls had gone home quite awhile ago and Serena's parents took Sammy on a cruise, so she was all alone.  
Alot of people would say she was crazy to stay behind but she really wasn't up to going, not after losing Darien not so long ago, so here she was.  
Serena walked solemnly to her dresser and picked up the brush that rested on the cherry oak surface and she began to brush her hair.  
After that was done she flicked off her light and slide into bed, not to sleep anytime soon though, non, she wouldn't be sleeping, she hadn't been doing so well with sleep ever since Darien's death, she stared up at the ceiling with that same empty feeling she had hidden from her friends so well.  
"Darien..." She murmured sadly.  
Suddenly the room began to grow impossibly dark, it seemed even the moons light could not enter the room anymore, Serena began to get frightened, she couldn't see anything.  
She looked up then at where the edge of her bed was and there stood a figure in the darkness with burning red eyes, terrible burning red eyes.  
Serena knew she should dart to her nightstand for her moonlocket but she found she her whole body was paralyzed with fear, her heart began to proud so loud she could swear that this stranger could her it as he began to crawl onto her bed and over her fearful body.  
"Shhhh" She heard its demonic voice croon.  
"Please..." she whispered "Go away.  
Though she could not see, she could feel that whoever or whatever this thing was, it was smirking now, it was enjoying her terror.  
His hand reached up her body and roughly grabbed a full breast into its palm "Oh yes, you are the one" She could hear it hiss in sadistic glee.  
Sadistic glee... Where did that seem familiar from.

_"Hello everyone, I am Akuma Sakashi, and I hope we can all be wonderful friends"_

"Akuma!" Serena screamed and threw the figure off of her and raced for the light, but once she hit the switch, there was no one there but herself.  
"What the fuck?" Serena panted breathlessly, terror still within her rapidly beating heart.  
Serena didn't sleep at all that night.

**

* * *

****(A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed that, I know it wa sshort but I am doing my best, anyway, review and I will update very soon. Ja ne)**


	5. Chapter 4: Movie Store Scare

**_Hey everyone! I know it seems I fell off the face of the earth, but here I am, here to deliver a chapter of evil Akuma goodness!  
Enjoy!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4**

Serena stood in line at the movie place, Kool Video, tapping her foot impatiently as a customer lifted a huge stack of movies onto the desk. "Geez oh Crimany, how many movies can a lady watch?" Serena whispered aloud to herself.  
"Seemingly a lot" a soft, calm and unwelcome voice said from behind her.  
Serena whirled around to see Akuma Sakashi, holding a small stack of horror movies… Serena noticed that not one of the movies had a happy ending…They all ended in horrible, vicious deaths…  
"You!" Serena nearly shrieked, stumbling back and bumping into the guy in front of her.  
"My, my, Serena, what ever is the matter?" He asked with that same old cruel and sadistic smirk on his face.  
Serena dropped her movies and ran, she ran as fast as she could but oddly and frighteningly enough, once she rounded he corner she ran right smack into Akuma's chest.  
Serena looked at him with terrified eyes, backing away "Stay away from me, you monster, I know your not human.  
"I'm not?" Akuma asked, his voice holding amusement.  
"You were at my house last night!" Serena accused.  
"Funny" He said "Last I knew, last night I was finishing my summer homework, by the way, have you done yours yet.  
"Don't change the subject!" Serena shrieked, gaining the attention of some concerned males near by.  
Akuma merely smiled and walked past her, eventually turning the corner and walking out of Serena's view.  
"What am I going to do?" Serena asked herself, very afraid now of whatever Akuma Sakashi was up to, not to mention afraid of _WHAT_ Akuma Sakashi could be.

"Geh heh heh heh, I love it when the humans get frightened, they never know what to do!" A cruel male voice laughed in the darkness of Hell.  
Fire roared around him, warming the crooked brimstone pathways, the fire enhancing the redness of his eyes, reflecting in the shiny black of is hair.  
He leaned back in his ebony black throne, watching his demons torture their victims with evil glee.  
"How naïve she is to not know she is up against the prince of darkness, Against me, Satan" he laughed "Me, Akuma Sakashi.  
Psychotic laughter reverberated all around, oh how Hell was soon to break loose… Literally.

* * *

_**Sorry that was so short, my muse is being lazy today, I ask only for supposrtive reviews and I shall write more. I love you all loads! See you later! Oh! For all those who have forgotten, Akuma is Japanese for devil, fits him, ne?**_

**_PrinceDiamondLuver_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just so everyone knows, being favorited and alerted a lot is very flattering, but it won't get you any updates, that requires reviews and not little two or three word reviews. Reviews really help to boost a writers spirit and makes them want to write, you really have no idea how much hearing from ones readers means to a writer, it means an awful lot.**

**I just wanted to express this.**

**I love you all loads!**

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**_


End file.
